We Can Make It, We Always Do
by VanVanVan
Summary: We've grieved him already. We've been angry, hurt, sad, in denial, and finally forgiven him. He doesn't need to come back. Of course the gods didn't consult us on this. Of course they would think of themselves first... The gods have voted without consideration for the demigods or the demigod in question. They've been left to deal with the hurt alone again. Go figure. rated T


**A/N: I thought writing something fun could take my mind off the current events. First fanfic on my new account.**

Percy's point

Light flickered through the blinds on the window onto Annabeth's back. She was beautiful. A sigh escaped her. She must have noticed me playing with her curls. She rolled over and checked her phone before looked at me with tired eyes. I traced that long scar under her left breast.  
"Percy," her voice was a whisper.  
"Yeah?"  
"It's six in the morning. We don't have to be up until eight?"  
"Yeah."  
"You didn't sleep again?"  
"I slept some."  
She pursed her lips but said nothing more. We laid there for another ten minutes saying nothing. It was nice to sit with nothing to do for once. Annabeth had finally graduated college. The full work load on her was taking it's toll. She, specifically, had extra classes in the summer to finish early. We were both working at Camp Half-Blood during the summer and Camp Jupiter during the school months as teachers. The dark circles under her eyes were lightening for the first time since I'd known her. She was catching up on sleep, eating, and taking up hobbies. Best of all she was laughing more. It was good to know her stress was lessened nowadays.  
"What are you thinking about?" she startled me.  
I smiled. "How much I love you, I guess."  
"You guess?" she smirked lightly.  
"Yeah."  
"You're a cheese ball. Come on, we should get up," she started too, but I pulled her back. After kissing her, I let her leave the bed. I sat up while she threw on a shirt. I walked out of the room not bothering to dress more than my boxers. It's not like Annabeth cared.  
I walked into the small living area. Annabeth was brushing her teeth at the kitchen sink.  
"Did you clog the bathroom sink again with your hair?"  
She turned to look at me. Talking with her mouth still full of toothpaste, "Just cause it drains slow doesn't mean it's clogged. Go fix it."  
"Anna—"  
"Please?"  
Sigh. "I wish I didn't love your hair so much. I would tell you to get it cut."  
She spit out the last of the toothpaste. "You always did have a weird obsession with my hair."  
"It's never been an obsession. It's pretty, and against my fragile masculinity I'll admit that I have quite a bit of hair envy."  
She laughed. I smiled, but went to go fix the bathroom sink. It was unfortunate to be the undesignated plumber of the household. Another perk of being Poseidon's kid, I guess.  
After the sink was cleared, and some unnecessary commentary about the grossness from my beloved almost wife, I brushed my teeth, we took turns showering, and ate breakfast.  
"Are your bags still packed, or did you take clothes from your suitcase again because you don't do laundry?" Annabeth asked.  
"Because _we_ don't do laundry."  
"Whatever," she shrugged.  
"Nah, but I've been wearing the same pair of boxers for a week so I could wear my last pair in my drawer on the way to camp."  
"That's disgusting, man."  
"Why do you do that?"  
"Do what?" her eyes big and defensive.  
"You use bro talk with me on occasion, it's weird."  
Her defense went down and she laughed. "I don't know? Don't I use 'bro talk' with everyone?"  
My eyebrows furrowed, "I don't think so? Maybe I never noticed it."  
She looked up at the clock on the wall. "Dear gods, it's almost nine thirty—"  
"Shit—"  
"We're already late at this point."  
The rest of the morning was a rush to the car. "Can I drive?"  
"Yeah, sure, it's cool," she tossed me the keys.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, drive."

"Percy, drive the car."  
I grimaced, "Alright, at this point, we should arrive camp at approximately—" I pulled into traffic, "—ten thirty."  
"Ten forty five."  
"No—"  
"Percy, go the speed limit."

"Fine," bummer.  
We arrived two minutes over what Annabeth had predicted. By the time we made it to the Big House, Chiron was waiting.  
"Sorry we're late," Annabeth said. Her smile faded.  
Chiron had that look on his face. "No to worry. Although, I've called a Code: blue watch. I was unable to get a hold of you two—"  
"Wait a sec, Chiron, is there a new meaning to Code: blue watch. Last time I checked—" I interrupted.  
"Unfortunately, there has been a supposed sighting of Luke here recently. We've notified Nico, and he's been on the subject."  
I put my hand on Annabeth's back. She was quiet.  
" _If_ there was a sighting of Luke... if he is alive, is there an indication from Nico that it was an escape from the underworld?"  
Chiron seemed hesitant. "It doesn't seem so, we're unsure. Mr. D has been absent for the past week, and I officially called the code last night."  
"Yea... well, I guess, keep us updated."  
"Are we not doing anything about it?" Annabeth's voice was shaken. "If he's alive we're not going to search or anything. You're just going to spring this news on us expect us to do nothing?"  
"Annabeth, love," my hands shook. I steadied them. This was tough. It was always hard to not do anything when something was wrong. "We don't know enough. Honestly, where would we look? We'd be going off the idea that one person saw him."  
"But Percy—"  
I held her face. "What do we gain. We've mourned him already. You've mourned him already. Don't let this destroy you. We don't know enough. Let's take this day by day. We may or may not hear anything more of if again... okay?"  
She was trying hard not to lose it and cry. She nodded and kissed me.  
Chiron sighed. "I do apologize for not having more tact on the matter. I know the subject is personal. I should have had more grace."  
Annabeth braved a smile. "It's alright, Chiron. No worries."  
"Well, you two should go greet your friends and check the schedule for the classes you'll teach. Good luck, I'll keep you updated."  
"Thanks, man," I waved to him as Annabeth and I went down the porch steps. "Anna, try not to worry, okay?"  
"I'm not."  
I let it drop. She'd be okay, but it hurt to see her stressing again. Especially since she'd been doing so well for so long.  
She heaved a sigh. "Let's go check the schedule."  
"Yeah, let's."

"Percy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you, okay?"  
I stopped my steps and looked at her. She took my hand. That's how I knew she was truly terrified. The last few years she'd spent quietly grieving Luke since she never had time to after our first war. I'd grieved him too. Finally gotten over the bitterness. I'd finally forgiven him. Annabeth eventually forgave him too after grieving a million other things about his death and the repercussions. After Luke, came the grief for the friends lost... the time spent exhausting over the memories. I heaved a sigh and squeezed her hand. I kissed her head. "We'll make it. We always do. I love you too."

 **Edit: second chapter will be in a better format.**


End file.
